Conventionally, in order to perform flange focus adjustment or focus adjustment, a photographing apparatus for automatically moving a pickup device in an optical axis direction of a lens using a driving part such as a motor to obtain a clear image is suggested (for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-274229).
In such a photographing apparatus, a lead screw is used for moving a pickup device, the pickup device is attached to a nut which is rotatably provided relative to the lead screw, and the lead screw rotates by a stepping motor. By this configuration, the lead screw rotates by rotation of the stepping motor and thus the pickup device can be moved by a desired distance in the optical axis direction of the lens.
However, in such a photographing apparatus, when photographing is performed in a state that the photographing apparatus is inclined, driving due to the driving part is interrupted by the weight of a member such as the pickup device or a peripheral circuit part. More specifically, for example, in the above-described conventional technology, when photographing is performed in a state that the photographing apparatus is inclined such that a photographing direction becomes an upward direction or a downward direction, an oblique biasing force is generated between the lead screw and the nut provided with the pickup device, due to the weight of the member such as the pickup device or the like. When the driving part has no a sufficient force, the lead screw cannot smoothly rotate due to the biasing force. As a result, the pickup device cannot be adequately driven.